Rules
by obasan45
Summary: Summary: Kocho contemplates her relationship with Reishin. Time-fit: After Chapter 6 of TWIN IRISES; in-between GAMBLE and RABBITS. Rated NC-17 for themes only. Pairing: Reishin/Kocho. In response to LJ's THE SUMMER SAIUNKOKU "SWELTER" WRITING CHALLENGE.


**Title : Rules**

**Summary : Kocho contemplates her relationship with Reishin.**

**Time-fit : After Chapter 6 of **_**Twin Irises**_**. In between **_**Gamble **_**and**_** Rabbits**_**.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own these characters. They and Saiunkoku Monogatari belong to Sai Yukino.**

**Rating : NC-17 for themes only**

**Genre : Angst/Friendship**

**Pairing : Reishin/Kocho**

**Notes** : **Written in response to LiveJournal's Saiunpornium/Saiunkoku_Fic THE SUMMER SAIUNKOKU "SWELTER" WRITING CHALLENGE ( beyondthemoor's prompt : "Top 10 Rules of the Kougarou").**

_italics_= thoughts

* * *

><p>Kocho stared, unseeing, at the flames in the ornate charcoal brazier, as she ran her fingers through her long wet tresses. Normally, this was a time she enjoyed, alone, freshly bathed, and as divorced from her profession as she could possibly get.<p>

_My profession. Courtesan. Painted woman. Whore._

Kocho's unpainted lips lifted in a bitter smile. She caught herself, and laughed softly. She had just broken the Tenth Rule! And the irony was that Kocho, as the owner/mama-san of the most prestigious brothel in the capital city, had come up with the Ten Rules herself.

**(1) Do not fall in love with a client.**

_Ah, that one.  
>I broke that one even before I had my first real client!<em>

The expression in the green eyes softened as she recalled meeting him. She fell in love the moment he offered her a seat. That was unprecedented. In the entire history of Koga House, no diner has ever asked the girl serving him to take a seat.

Word got around. On his second visit, the scandalized mama-san came into the room on some pretext, and gave Kocho a meaningful look. Kocho started to rise from her seat, but was stopped by the pressure of his silk fan on her shoulder. He had made his meaning clear. The mama-san apologized and withdrew.

And so it was that week after week, she sat next to him, pouring his tea, serving his dishes, clearing away his plates, and silently worshipping his every feature and expression.

**(2) Do not expect friendship from a client.**

_Did I? Expect friendship from him?_

She had made an impression on him by solving the riddle of his lonely weekly dinner at Koga House. She had gained his trust and friendship by offering a suggestion that worked to resolve his dilemma.

And in return, he had come with a mountain of gold to bid for her on her "outing". He did it only because she wanted him to be her first client. He had no interest in women, and was in a committed relationship with a man.

She looked forward to his chaste visit every Tuesday. Just starting out in the civil service, and juggling his clan responsibilities, he nonetheless made time for her. Even after he adopted a young boy, his weekly visits continued.

Kocho smiled. She, a lowly courtesan, had dared to expect friendship from the Head of the Hong clan!

"Hong Reishin. Reiiiii-shin."  
>Kocho whispered the beloved name, letting it glide over her tongue. His name, just like his friendship, was their secret. He visited Koga House incognito. He did not acknowledge her in public.<p>

**(3) Do not expect a client to acknowledge you outside of Koga House.**

Kocho flushed, and fidgeted with her hair, twisting it around her fingers. She knew the wisdom of that rule. But every so often, in unguarded moments, the hurt crept in surreptitiously, threatening to overtake her rational mind. During those dark moments, she resented the secrecy, resented the private entrance Reishin requested when she became the boss of Koga House.

And never before had her rational mind been in more danger of being lost. Kocho's chest hurt. She wasn't sure if she wanted to cry, or scream. Her client for the night was none other than Li Koyu, the young boy Reishin adopted thirteen years ago.

**(4) Ignore inter-client relationships. Treat each client as his own person.**

When Ran Shuei made the appointment on Koyu's behalf, it took all of Kocho's self-control not to flinch.

Koyu – the very name was inseparable from the man she loved. She even heard the name in Reishin's voice. In the years that passed, she had enjoyed all sorts of anecdotes about Koyu. She had tasted Koyu's first attempt at steamed cakes. She had cooed over the beauty of Koyu's calligraphy. She had shared Reishin's concerns about his son, had given advice, had felt like she knew the boy. Koyu was the closest thing to a son Kocho had, even though she had never met him.

She did finally meet him, recently, when he accompanied Ran Shuei and the Emperor on a visit to Koga House on official business. He was good-looking, well-mannered, and had a cute way of addressing her as "Sister Kocho".

Two weeks. That was all the time she had to prepare herself for sex with Reishin's son. It did not help that Ran Shuei had informed her that Koyu was totally inexperienced with women. Ran Shuei had also mentioned that Reishin was aware of his plan. That hurt.

Kocho was conflicted. She would give anything not to be the one to initiate Koyu into sex with women. Yet she felt she owed it to her friend of many years to be that special woman for his son. Both these emotions were against the rule of ignoring the "outside" relationships between clients.

After one week, she was no nearer to making progress on separating Koyu from Reishin. She gave up on that rule. Kocho worked on building up the second of her two emotions. She psyched herself up. She made Reishin's "betrayal" work for her. Everytime her resolve wavered, she repeated "Reishin wants me to do this".

Sighing, Kocho adjusted herself, presenting her back to the brazier, letting the heat dry the hair down her back. She smiled lopsidedly.

_I did good, Reishin.  
>Your son had to be supported by Ran Shuei by the time I was done with him.<br>He's a sweet boy, easy to please, and I really did like him.  
>I wish you were here tonight, Reishin, I need to be held by you right now.<em>

Kocho shook her head.  
><em>No, it's better that you are not here tonight.<br>By the time Tuesday comes, I should be in less danger of breaking the other rule!_

**(5) Do not discuss one client with another.**

_Yes, the need to tell you how well I did with your son should subside by then._

**(6) Keep your client's secrets to yourself.**

Kocho frowned, the green eyes clouding over. She didn't think she would have problems with that rule. But obviously she didn't know herself well enough!

In the aftermath, entangled in Koyu's arms, Kocho came dangerously close to revealing her friendship with Reishin. When she caught herself, she shuddered. Koyu felt it and mumbled "Are you alright, Sister Kocho?"

No, she was not alright. Reishin had not told his son about her. And she had almost blurted out Reishin's secret. On top of that, she had broken yet another rule.

**(7) Keep your emotions/troubles to yourself.**

She was an experienced courtesan. It was disgraceful that she had slipped, and allowed her client to worry if she was alright! Shaken by her unprofessional behavior, and worried that she might make another slip, Kocho did the unthinkable - she dismissed her client.

**(8) Always let the client dismiss you.**

Breaking that rule would call for strict disciplinary measures. Kocho, as mama-san, must always keep her own breach a secret. There was no risk of discovery. Koyu, the only other person involved, was too nice to notice that being dismissed by a courtesan was not alright.

**(9) Take pride in a job well-done.**

Kocho rolled her eyes at that one. It was indeed a job well-done, as far as client-satisfaction goes! Koyu's very open face had left no doubt about that. The areas where she failed were known only to herself. So yes, she could take pride in that, at least.

**(10) Do not call yourself a whore.**

This last commandment was lifted directly off Reishin's lips. It had stung him, the one time Kocho used that word on herself.

That was also the last time Reishin responded to any mention of her profession. After that point, he became selectively hard of hearing! Depending on her own emotional state, Kocho was either hurt or amused.

Kocho patted her hair. It was already dry. She reached for her comb and found nothing there.

"I've got it."

_Reishin!_  
>She did not hear him come in by the private entrance. He was three days early, and way past his usual hour. She thought to ask, but changed her mind.<p>

Kocho arched her brows at the comb in Reishin's hand.  
>"Are you planning on combing my hair?"<p>

That was met with Reishin's equally arched brows.  
>"Do you want me to?"<p>

Kocho considered it.  
>"Only if it's the new norm."<p>

Reishin laughed.  
>"Fine."<p>

Thrilling to the touch of Reishin's cool fingers, Kocho closed her eyes. It was an intimate gift, and she treasured it. But it had to be more than that. It was no coincidence that Reishin made an unscheduled visit right after she slept with his son. It had to be a subtle acknowledgement that he understood; an unspoken apology. That was his way.

Just as there were the Ten Rules of Koga House, Kocho's relationship with Reishin had its own rules. Any subject that related to her profession was taboo.

When she was in the bath earlier, Kocho had stared at a huge iridescent soap bubble that floated just above the water surface. So beautiful and fragile, just like their friendship. Their friendship existed in a rarefied atmosphere created by Reishin's rules. Kocho's profession did not belong in the little happy bubble.

But bubble or otherwise, Reishin was the best friend anyone could hope for. His refusal to talk about her profession did not mean that he ignored the things that happened to her in her work.

At eighteen, Kocho had an abortion. She was lucky to be working at Koga House, which allowed one week of rest. She was even luckier to know Reishin, who bought her another month off-work. He came by every evening with nourishing tonics and dishes, and stayed the half-hour while she ate. For the first week, he stayed through the night. His ever accommodating lover picked him up at daybreak with a fresh set of clothes. On the ride to the palace, within the confines of the carriage, Kijin assisted Reishin in changing his clothes.

Kocho smiled as Reishin ran the comb through her hair for the final time. She wondered how Kijin coped with styling Reishin's hair on those frantic carriage rides!

"Reishin, can you stay?"

"Of course. Kijin will pick me up at dawn."

And in his best approximation of a passionate lover, Reishin swept Kocho off her feet, and carried her towards the bed. Giggling, Kocho snuggled against Reishin. There was nothing she loved more than cuddling up with him.

The best friend, and the greatest mock-lover!

The only thing she had to do in return was respect his rules, regardless of how she felt about it. All things considered, it was still a good deal. She had always known that. She just needed to not forget it.

**[The End]**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

**This fanfic is a companion piece to**_** Gamble **_**and**_** Rabbits**_**. **

**In **_**Rabbits**_** Kocho finally learns the reason for Reishin's rules. **_**Gamble **_**is the story of how Reishin's lover Kijin, and his elder brother Shoka, became involved with the blossoming friendship between Reishin and Kocho.**


End file.
